Laundry appliances are well known, and include washers and dryers. Most dryers are front loading and have a horizontal axis about which a laundry fabric receiving drum rotates. Washers are sometimes top loading with a vertical axis about which a laundry fabric and wash liquor receiving wash basket rotates, and sometimes they are front loading with a horizontal rotary axis.
Typically, the interior of the drum or wash basket is accessed through a door in a cabinet of the laundry appliance that pivots between an open and a closed position. Particularly in the case of horizontal axis, front loading laundry appliances, it is known to elevate the appliance so that the access door is raised above the supporting floor for the appliance so that the use is not required to stoop over to load laundry fabric into or remove such fabric out of the appliance. In some instances a separate cabinet or pedestal is placed under the appliance to raise it above the floor, and sometimes the appliance itself is constructed so as to have a space below the drum or wash basket which is large enough to raise the drum and/or wash basket and the door of the cabinet a sufficient amount to provide the desired result.
While raising the appliance, or the drum and/or wash basket and door of the appliance helps the user when loading laundry fabric into or removing such fabric out of the appliance, oftentimes the laundry fabric is being removed from a laundry basket or hamper, or being returned to a laundry basket or hamper which remains supported on the floor, requiring the user to stoop down to the laundry basket during the laundry process.
It would be an improvement in the art if a device were provided that obviated the need for the user to stoop over to remove laundry fabric from a laundry basket during the loading process, or to stoop over to replace laundry fabric into the laundry basket during the unloading process.